Forbidden Love
by JoonXiiing
Summary: "Oppa, kita akan selalu bersama kan? Aku tidak mau terpisah dari oppa. Oppa harus janji akan selalu bersamaku dan selalu menemaniku" "Ne, aku janji. Aku akan bersamamu selamanya"


Kakak beradik itu tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon maple sambil memandang indahnya hamparan bunga krisan warna-warni di hadapan mereka.

"Oppa, boleh Hyun tanya sesuatu?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah adik namja di sebelahnya.

"Ne, Hyunnie mau tanya apa?" jawab sang kakak yang kini mengusap rambut adik perempuannya itu. Gadis kecil itu mengambil daun maple yang gugur di sampingnya, lalu memainkannya.

"Oppa, kita akan selalu bersama kan? Aku tidak mau terpisah dari oppa. Oppa harus janji akan selalu bersamaku dan selalu menemaniku" Oppa nya itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ne, aku janji. Aku akan bersamamu selamanya."_

(Not) Forbidden Love

cast : Lee Hyunae, Lee Sungmin, and other

disclaimer : Super Junior milik Sment dan para membernya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Sungmin yang udah jadi milik author sepenuhnya #plaakk. Dan ff ini adalah milik author.

WARNING : DILARANG PLAGIAT, KARENA AUTHOR JUGA GAK PERNAH PLAGIAT.

p.s : anggep aja ultahnya umin bukan tanggal 1 januari ^^

p(^0^)q

Pagi yg gelap melanda seoul hari ini. Salju turun perlahan diluar sana. Di dalam kamar yang serba ungu, Lee Hyunae masih nyaman dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Hyunae, ayo bangun. Kau harus sekolah kan" bisik Lee Sungmin, kakak Hyunae tepat di telinga gadis yg hampir berusia 17 tahun ini.

"Ehhmmpp, masih pagi kenapa sudah membangunkan a.. WAAAA…" Hyunae berteriak histeris mungkin karena kaget kakaknya ada tepat disampingnya.

"Hei, aku bukan setan. Kenapa kaget seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegang telinganya yang sakit karena mendengar teriakan adiknya.

"Oppa selalu muncul seperti setan, pergi sana aku mau mandi" Hyunae mendorong keluar tubuh kakaknya itu. Ditutupnya pintu kamar itu dan segera berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. "Hari ini ya" gumamnya pelan sambil bersenandung riang.

Di meja makan.

"Umma, tolong bilang pada Sungmin oppa kalau membangunkan aku jangan seperti itu" ucap Hyunae sambil merapikan dasi dan blazernya.

"Ah, bukannya dari kecil dia selalu membangunkanmu seperti itu" ucap umma yg sedang mengelap piring-piring didapur.

"Ne, aku selalu membangunkanmu seperti itu kan" ujar Sungmin sambil terus memakan roti ditangannya.

"Tapi kan.." Hyunae menghentikan ucapannya saat mendapat deathglare dari appanya. "Ne appa, aku tak akan mengganggu acara 'Baca Koran' mu" Hyunae kemudian mengambil roti dan mengolesi dengan selai kacang favoritnya. Hyunae menggigit udara saat memakan rotinya, yah roti itu direbut Sungmin tentunya.

"Oppa, aku mau sarapan. Roti yang lain kan masih ada, rotimu juga belum habis. Kembalikan" Hyunae mencoba merebut roti miliknya dari Sungmin.

"Dongsaeng babo, kau kan alergi kacang. Kenapa masih makan selai kacang?" Sungmin menggigit roti milik Hyunae dan miliknya bergantian. Hyunae mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Oh, ayolah oppa. Sekali saja, kacang itu enak. Umma, rotiku di ambil oppa" Hyunae menatap umma nya yang kini duduk disamping Sungmin, umma hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

"Hyun, nanti kamu gatal-gatal kalau makan itu. Menurutlah" appa menengahi, Hyunae meniup poninya dan langsung menyambar gelas susu didepannya.

Sarapan selesai, Sungmin berdiri dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya pamit pada umma dan appa. Dan Hyunae, dia sudah berangkat duluan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Umma, appa. Aku berangkat" Sungmin baru akan keluar dapur ketika appa memanggilnya.

"Min, appa dan umma akan pergi hari ke Mokpo. Besok malam kami akan pulang, nanti siang kami berangkat" Sungmin kembali ke meja makan setelah mendengar appanya akan pergi ke Mokpo.

"Mwo? Kenapa mendadak, malam ini aku ulang tahun. Aku tidak mau hanya merayakan berdua dengan anak itu" Sungmin menekan ucapannya pada kalimat 'Anak Itu', ya, itu Hyunae. Umma mengelus rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Ayolah Min, jangan manja. Ingat, umurmu sudah 18 tahun. Appa ada urusan pekerjaan disana, jadi umma akan menemaninya. Lagi pula kau kan bisa ajak teman-temanmu main disini nanti malam" Sungmin lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Kurasa bukan urusan pekerjaan. Apa kalian mau bulan madu lagi?" appa yang sedang minum kopi langsung tersedak dan wajah umma langsung memerah. Sungmin tertawa lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dapur. "Oke, aku akan bilang ke Hyunae. Selamat menikmati bulan madu kalian" Sungmin langsung pergi sebelum mendapat lemparan koran dari appanya.

Author pov end

t(^0^)t

Hyunae pov

Hari yg menyebalkan menurutku, pagi-pagi sudah membuatku meledak. Itulah kebiasaan kakakku Lee Sungmin. Dia kakakku sekaligus orang yang sangat kucintai. Bukan, bukan cinta yeodongsaeng pada oppa nya, tapi cinta seorang yeoja pada namja. Huft, bicara apa aku ini, dia itu kakak kandungku, aku tidak boleh suka padanya.

Kring kring, suara bell sepeda membuatku sedikit berjalan ke tepi jalan. Kring kring, suara itu masih saja terdengar, aku semakin berjalan ke tepi. Kring kring, suara itu tak kunjung pergi dan membuatku kesal, pengendara sepeda ini terlalu kurang kerjaan menurutku. "Permisi, kau butuh tumpangan" ucap seseorang yg sangat kukenal suaranya.

"Oppa, kau menyebalkan" ucapku tanpa menoleh, aku sudah sangat hapal suaranya itu.

"Ayolah, kau mau terlambat?" tanyanya sambil menghentikan sepedanya dan berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya disampingku.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menoleh, "Berhubung aku nggak mau disuruh lari keliling lapangan sama Kwon songsaenim, aku akan ikut denganmu" Sungmin oppa tersenyum dan mulai menaiki sepeda kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo naik" Sungmin oppa masih tersenyum dengan manisnya, aku akan semakin jatuh cinta bila melihat senyumnya itu. Ah apa yg kupikirkan, "Ok oppa, let's go" Kataku semangat. "Ya ya ya" Sungmin oppa hanya menjawab singkat ajakanku dan mulai menggoes sepedanya.

Hyunae pov end

(_

Author pov

Teeeetttttt ttteeettt… bell pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari yang spesial bagi Hyunae dan Sungmin, eoh lebih tepatnya hanya untuk Sungmin. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sungmin.

Hyunae menyusuri lorong sekolah dan menuju kelas Sungmin. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Lee Sunkyu, teman sekelas Sungmin sedang mencium pipi kanan Sungmin. Hyunae diam bersembunyi dibalik tembok, suara mereka cukup jelas didengar oleh Hyunae.

"Sungmin-ah, aku sangat menyukaimu, apa kau mau jadi namjachingu-ku" Sunkyu terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil terus menatap wajahnya.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas, "Mianhaeyo Sunkyu-ssi, tapi aku menyukai orang lain" Sungmin tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sunkyu yang diam dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi. Dengan cepat Hyunae pergi dari tempatnya sembunyi dan langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Pikirannya kacau, ia senang Sungmin menolak Sunkyu tapi dia juga bertanya-tanya siapa yeoja yang disukai Sungmin.

Hyunae sampai ditempat parkir dan mengatur nafasnya. ia mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Babo, aku terus kepikiran" ucap Hyunae pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah datang duluan ya?" tanya sebuah suara, Hyun Ae menengok dan mengganguk singkat, lau merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau tau, hari ini sampai besok umma dan appa pergi ke Mokpo untuk urusan kantor. Mereka akan pulang besok malam" Sungmin membuka rantai sepedanya, "Jinjja?" Hyunae sedikit kaget kenapa umma dan appa nya pergi mendadak begitu.

"Ne, dan kita hanya berdua saja malam ini Hyun. Ayo kita pulang" terdengar nada yang sedikit aneh dari ucapan Sungmin, tapi Hyunae tentu tidak menyadarinya. Hyunae naik di belakang Sungmin yang mulai menggoes sepedanya.

(-_-)

Hari ini rumah keluarga Lee sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Umma dan appa Hyunae sedang pergi ke Mokpo untuk urusan bisnis. Hyunae dan Sungmin hanya berdua dirumah, Hyunae sibuk dengan novel yg dibacanya, duduk dilantai dan bersandar pada ranjang miliknya. Sedangkan Sungmin sibuk dengan hpnya dan memilih tidur-tiduran dikarpet.

"Oppa, setiap kau ulang tahun kau selalu menyuruhku meminta sesuatu kan. Malam ini kau ulang tahun kan. Kali ini aku minta apa ya?" Hyunae bicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Aneh memang, Sungmin yang ulang tahun tapi Sungmin yang memberi hadiah, tapi itulah kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil. Begitu juga sebaliknya, saat Hyunae ulang tahun Sungmin juga akan meminta sesuatu padanya.

Sungmin tetap sibuk dengan hpnya, "Hei oppa, kau dengar tidak." Hyunae menutup novelnya dan mengguncang badan Sungmin pelan. Tak ada respon.

"Oppa!" Sungmin menatap Hyunae sekilas, lalu meletakkan hpnya di lantai.

"Ne, memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin yang merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Hyunae mendengus.

"Aku juga bingung, enaknya apa ya? Aku sudah bosan kalau minta barang." Hyunae kembali sibuk dengan novel berwarna biru shapir itu.

"Benar juga, hm. Kau sedang baca apa?" Sungmin mencoba merebut novel tersebut tapi ditepis oleh Hyunae.

"Oppa,ini punya temanku,jangan dirusak. Ini novel romantis yang baru terbit minggu lalu" mata Hyunae berbinar membayangkan dialah yeoja dalam novel itu yang hidup dengan namkachingunya yang super romantis. Pasti menyenangkan menurutnya.

"Terus kau suka bagian mananya?" tanya Sungmin yang kini sibuk (lagi) dengan hpnya, Hyunae duduk disebelah kakaknya dan menatap namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulir diartikan, tatapan berharap mungkin.

"Aku suka bagian saat namja itu menyatakan cintanya, memeluk si yeoja dan mereka ciuman." Hyunae tetap dia sambil terus menatap Sungmin, Hyunae sadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Pasti menyenangkan bila melakukannya dengan orang yang kita suka, ah tidak lebih tepatnya orang yang kita cintai" Hyunae duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan novelnya diatas meja lampu. Sungmin bangun dan duduk di samping Hyunae,

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Hyunae, "Ne." Hyunae menjawab tak acuh, tanpa sadar ia sudah ada didalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Oppa?" Sungmin tak menjawab Hyun Ae dan tetap memeluk Hyunae erat.

"Saranghae Hyunae" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Hyunae.

"Tapi, kita kan.." Hyunae berhenti bicara saat sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya, itu bibir Sungmin. Itu ciuman pertamanya dan dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga takut dan bingung, Hyunae takut kalau saja tiba-tiba umma dan appa mereka pulang dan melihat adegan ini. Mereka pasti akan marah dan kecewa, bingung karena Sungmin yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya.

Sungmin melumat bibir atas dan bawah Hyunae bergantian, sementara Hyunae hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu cara berciuman karena memang belum pernah sama sekali.

"Buka mulutmu chagi" bisik Sungmin ditengah ciuman mereka, Hyunae menurut dan membuka mulutnya perlahan. Membiarkan Sungmin menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya. Hyunae mendorong tubuh Sungmin saat oksigen di paru-parunya terasa habis.

"Oppa" lirih Hyunae, Sungmin melepas ciumannya. Dilihatnya wajah Hyunae yang semerah tomat itu.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku terbawa suasana" Sungmin lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada didepan kamar Hyunae.

"Selamat tidur" ucapnya pelan saat menutup kamar Hyunae. Sementara itu, Hyunae memegang bibirnya yang masih terasa basah. Hyunae lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. 'Tadi itu bukan mimpi kan?' batinnya.

Author pov end

(^_^)

Hyun Ae pov

Hoooaaaam, aku menguap selebar mungkin, kenapa sepi ya? Aku lupa, umma dan appa kan sedang di Mokpo, dan Sungmin oppa.. ah jangan bilang dia belum bangun.

Aku segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi, masih jam 5 tapi aku harus menyiapkan sarapan. Yap dalam waktu 45 menit semua telah siap, sekarang masih jam 05.50 tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dikamar Sungmin oppa.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena kejadian semalam? Aaarrrggghhh, kenapa aku ingat lagi kejadian itu? Aku mulai menaiki tangga menuju arah kamarku, tapi yang kumasuki adalah kamar Sungmin oppa yang berada tepat didepan kamarku. Benar saja dia masih asik memeluk gulingnya, sejak kapan aku yang membangunkannya duluan?

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, "Oppa, ireona" ucapku pelan. Dia hanya menggeliat dan menatapku sekilas lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Hiyyaaaa, orang ini.

"Oppa, ayo bangun. Nanti kita terlambat, aku nggak mau lari keliling lapangan atau mencabuti rumput taman karena terlambat" aku mengguncang tubuhnya lebih kasar lagi, kali ini dia membuka matanya dan menatapku. Benar-benar menatapku. Oh, ayolah. Aku benar-benar tidak mau terlambat.

"Cium aku, baru aku bangun" plop, aku merasa wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Oppa aku serius, jam pertamaku Biologi dan aku ada ulangan hari ini. Ayolah" aku menarik-narik tangannya supaya dia bangun. Ukh, kau berat Lee Sungmin.

"Aku juga serius. Ayo, cium aku dulu" Sungmin oppa memonyongkan bibirnya, aku memutar bola mataku. Ini menyebalkan.

"Terserah, aku tunggu dimeja makan" ucapku akhirnya. Aku berdiri dan,,,

Hyunae pov end

(0o0)

Sungmin pov

Dia berdiri, sepertinya dia akan keluar dari kamarku. Aku menarik tangannya dan dia jatuh menimpaku. Wajahnya mendadak merah, lucu sekali.

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Sudah ku bilang, cium aku dulu" dia langsung bangun dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku,, em..ku tunggu di meja makan" dia lalu keluar dari kamarku. Aku tertawa pelan, yeoja ku lucu sekali. Aku lalu menutup pintu kamarku, ku ambil handuk dan aku pun mandi.

Sungmin pov end

(^x^)

Hyunae pov

Dia hanya diam dan memakan roti yang ada dimeja, aku langsung teringat kejadian semalam dan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ukh, aku benar-benar malu. Tapi apa Sungmin oppa serius dengan ucapannya? Kulihat dia berhenti mengunyah rotinya karena sadar aku sedang memperhatikannya.

"Wae? Ada yg salah? Atau minta ku cium lagi" tanyanya sambil melanjutkan makan, berhenti membuat wajahku panas oppa.

"Oppa, kau.. em.. kata-katamu semalam, apa kau serius?" pertanyaan bodoh, batinku. Tentu saja rasa cintanya itu pasti hanya sebatas oppa dan yeodongsaeng. Hening sejenak ketika pertanyaanku barusan keluar.

"Aku sangat serius dengan ucapanku semalam, aku memang mencintaimu" akhirnya Sungmin oppa bersuara, aku bingung harus senang atau bagaimana, aku benar-benar bingung.

"Oppa mencintaiku sebagai adik saja kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Jebal, jangan membuatku bingung.

"Aniyo, aku mencintaimu karena aku ingin kau jadi yeojachiguku." Sungmin oppa menggenggam tanganku, akh detak jantungku mulai kacau, aku terlalu senang. "Atau mungkin jadi istriku nanti" ia lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi oppa, kita saudara kandung kan? Kita tak boleh seperti ini" aku menunduk, aku hanya takut hal ini membuat umma dan appa kecewa.

"Apa tak boleh seorang kakak mencintai adiknya?" tanya Sungmin oppa sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Hm, jam setengah 7. Ayo berangkat" aku menurut dan mengikutinya berjalan kedepan dan berangkat naik sepeda seperti biasanya.

Hyunae pov end

(-_-.)

Sungmin pov

Aku dan Hyunae berhenti ditempat parkir sepeda, kulihat wajahnya sedikit murung. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Oppa, aku duluan" kulihat Hyunae mulai berjalan meninggalkanku, "Hyun" cegahku, dia menoleh dan mencoba tersenyum. Yah walau hanya senyum terpaksa aku senang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Saranghae" aku memberikan senyum terbaikku, "Nado" jawabnya singkat lalu meninggalkanku.

"Sungminnie, wajahmu cerah sekali. Ada hal seru apa?" seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan, Zhoumi. Namja china ini sahabat baikku sejak kelas 1 SMA, kulihat dia memakai earphone merah kesayangannya, "Ani" jawabku singkat, aku masih tersenyum. Sementara Zhoumi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hey, harusnya kau panggil aku hyung" aku menjitak kepalanya, ia meringis.

"Appo. Mian hyung, hehehe. Tapi kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti Yesung hyung begini? Pasti karena seorang yeoja ya?" aku tertawa pelan, "Bukan, sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa" dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan disampingku.

"Adikmu pacaran dengan Lee Donghae ya?" pertanyaan Zhoumi membuatku kaget, Lee Donghae? Donghae si playboy itu?

"Maksudmu?" Zhoumi hanya menunjuk koridor sebelah kanan dengan dagunya. Kulihat Hyunae sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Donghae. Apa Hyunae akan menjadi korban Donghae selanjutnya?

"Ayo ke kelas" aku mendahului langkah Zhoumi, kuharap tebakanku tentang Donghae salah.

(T.T)

Di kelas..

"MWO, KAU MAU KE PARIS?" Aku dan Zhoumi saling berpadangan setelah Jungsoo bilang dia mau pindah sekolah ke Paris. "Ne, waeyo?" tanya Jungsoo santai sambil terus berkutat dengan hpnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, "Tapi Jungsoo, kenapa kau baru beri tau kami sekarang. Padahal besok kau sudah berangkat?" Zhoumi hanya menganguk ringan saat aku mengatakan itu.

"Iya, mian, karena aku baru memberi tau kalian hari ini, aku terlalu sibuk bersiap makanya aku lupa" yah, aku bisa memaklumi Jungsoo yang pikun ini, faktor usia mungkin #plaakk.

Kami hanya diam sampai Jungsoo ingin bicara sesuatu, "Ehm, Minnie. Sebenarnya aku.." dia menghentikan kata-katanya, menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"Aku, menyukai ah tidak. Mencintai adikmu Lee Hyunae. Bolehkah?" mataku membulat sempurna, Jungsoo menyukai yeoja ku. Ini tidak boleh, Hyun hanya milikku. Aku tau ini egois, tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya menjadi milik siapapun kecuali aku.

Jungsoo melambaikan tangannya di wajahku, aku tersadar dan tersenyum kikuk. "Tentu saja, aku tak punya hak melarangmu" wajah Jungsoo langsung cerah, sebesar itukah rasa cintanya pada Hyunae?

"Gomawo Sungminnie, kau sahabatku yang paling baik" Jungsoo menatapku lekat, aku mencoba berekspresi biasa. Ini dia salah satu kekuranganku, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku.

"Dasar, tadi pagi Sungmin hyung yang bertindak seperti orang aneh karena yeoja, sekarang Jungsoo hyung juga. Kapan giliranku?" Jungsoo tertawa saat mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi barusan, tapi aku tidak. Di otakku hanya ada satu hal sekarang, bagaimana jika saat Jungsoo menyatakan perasaannya Hyunae menerimanya?

Sungmin pov end

(-_-)

Hyun Ae pov

Hm, hari ini Donghae oppa mengajakku bertemu di taman belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah. Aku tidak tau tujuan sebenarnya apa. Tapi rasanya sebentar lagi aku bakal jadi korban ke-playboy-annya. Sekarang aku berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Heyo, Hyunnie." Donghae oppa menepuk kepalaku dan langsung duduk disampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, aku lagi sedang tidak berminat ngobrol dengan siapapun, yang ku inginkan sekarang hanya pulang dan tidur. Yah kalau kuperhatikan tampang Donghae oppa berubah jadi serius, sepertinya jurus ampuh untuk menaklukanku.

"Hyunae-ah, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Apa kau mau jadi yeojachinguku?" hiiiyyyaaaaa, benar saja tebakanku barusan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Mianhaeyo, oppa. Aku…"

"Donghae oppa, kau…" kudengar suara seseorang di belakang kami, kami berdua menengok bersamaan.

"Jessica? Ini, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" Donghae terlihat panik. Heeee? Dia ingin menjadikan aku yeojachingu nya, tapi dia masih punya yeoja lain.

"Oh, aku hanya mau bilang aku tidak tertarik sama sekali denganmu" aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Cih, aku tak akan bisa jadi korbannya. Tttrrrrttt. Kulihat sebuah sms masuk.

**From : Jungsoo oppa**

**Heyo, Hyunae. Bisakah kau pergi ke atap sekarang?**

Ada apa menyuruhku ke atap? Aku berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah sambil membalas smsnya.

**To ; Jungsoo oppa**

**Ne, aku kesana sekarang.**

Jawabku singkat dan mulai menaiki tangga.

Hyunae pov end

(o.0)7

Author pov

Hyunae membuka pintu atap sekolah. Dilhatnya Jungsoo sedang menatap cerahnya langit sore itu. "Oppa" panggil Hyunae pelan, Jungsoo menengok dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Kau datang?" tanya Jungsoo dan menghampiri Hyunae, Hyunae mengangguk . "Untuk apa oppa menyuruhku kemari?" Jungsoo tersenyum, ditatapnya wajah Hyunae untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hyun, saranghae. Would you be my girlfriend?" Jungsoo meraih tangan Hyunae yang menatapnya kaget. Jungsoo merapikan rambut panjang Hyunae yang tertiup angin.

"Aku, oppa aku…" Jungsoo meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Hyunae dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyunae.

Author pov end

(_

Sungmin pov

Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu Hyunae, kemana dia? Kuputuskan untuk mencarinya. Aku takut hal-hal buruk akan menimpanya. Dikantin tidak ada. Dikelasnya juga. Ditaman belakang juga. Dimana dia?

Mungkinkah di atap? Aku berjalan ke arah tangga dan mulai menaikinya. Kulihat pintu atap terbuka, kurasa dia benar ada di sini. Aku mendorong pelan pintu itu dan menyembulkan kepalaku.

Mwo? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Seorang yeoja dan namja, mereka akan berciuman. Aku berjalan gusar ke arah dua orang yang berada beberapa meter didepanku. Ku tarik yeoja yang aku yakin Hyunae itu dan kulihat namja itu adalah Jungsoo.

"Min, kau sedang apa di.." kalimatnya terputus saat aku memukul rahangnya, kulihat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. "Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hyunae mencegahku yang ingin memukulnya lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau Sungmin?" wajahnya terlihat marah, tapi aku lebih marah. Dia bahkan belum menjadi namjachingu Hyunae, beraninya dia mencium Hyunae.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, aku hanya bilang kau boleh mencintai Hyunae. Tapi dia milikku, dia yeoja ku" dia sedikit terkejut kukira. "Kalian.." tanyanya, suaranya tak terlalu jelas karena angin disini lumayan kencang.

"Ne oppa, kami pacaran" Hyunae berbicara dan itu membuatku terkejut. Tapi aku senang. "Oppa ayo pergi, kita harus segera pulang" dia lalu menarikku pergi.

Sungmin pov end

(=_=)

Hyun Ae pov

Aku dan Sungmin oppa duduk di ruang tengah. Kurasa dia marah padaku, tapi aku salah apa? Aku kan tidak menerima Jungsoo oppa untuk jadi namjachingu ku. Menciumnya apalagi, mana mungkin aku mencium orang yang tidak aku cintai sama sekali.

"Kau marah?" aku membuka suara, tapi dia tetap mengacuhkanku. Aku benci diam seperti ini, ini membuatku tak nyaman.

"Mianhae kalau aku salah, tapi jangan diam begini. Kau tau kan oppa, aku tidak suka" aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan pelan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Kurebahkan diriku dikasur empuk milikku ini. Tak kusangka mencintai dan dicintai itu serumit ini.

Ttrrrttt. Hpku bergetar, kulihat sebuah sms masuk.

**From : Jungsoo oppa**

**Mianhae untuk yang tadi, aku tak bermaksud begitu**

Aku mengerutkan kening, harusnya Sungmin oppa yang minta maaf karena dia tiba-tiba memukul Jungsoo oppa. Sungmin oppa terlalu posesiv.

**To : Jungsoo oppa**

**Ne, harusnya Sungmin oppa yang minta maaf karena tiba-tiba memukulmu. Maafkan dia ya oppa**

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal. 'Arrrrgggghhh', aku berteriak didalamnya. Hari ini tak seindah bayanganku, ini hari paling membingungkan yang pernah kualami. Hpku bergetar lagi.

**From ; Jungsoo oppa**

**Tak apa. Ah iya, aku mau pamit karena besok aku akan berangkat ke Paris. Aku harus ikut appa ku pindah tugas kesana. Sampai jumpa, kita akan bertemu lagi jika aku sudah kembali. Bahagiakan Sungmin ya ^_^**

Mwo? Paris? Sungmin oppa gila, sahabatnya besok pindah ke Paris tapi dia malah mencari masalah. Aku bangun dan pergi ke ruang tengah. Kulihat Sungmin oppa yang sedang sibuk dengan remote tv. "Oppa" panggilku, dia hanya dia tak merespon.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak bilang kalau Jungsoo oppa akan pergi ke Paris. Harusnya kau mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan atau apalah. Tapi kenapa malah bertengkar?" lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkan aku, menyebalkan sekali. Aku menghalangi tv yang sedang ditontonnya, dia menatapku sekilas lalu meletakkan remote itu dimeja dan tidur di soffa yang ia duduki.

"Sebegitu pentingnya dia sampai kau memarahi aku hanya karena dia?" Sungmin oppa memejamkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu oppa, jangan egois begini. Dia itu sahabatmu" dia menatapku tajam, aku sedikit takut dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

"LALU AKU SIAPAMU? AKU INI OPPA MU! BAHKAN TADI KAU YANG BILANG AKU INI NAMJACHINGU MU! KAU MAU MEMPERMAINKAN AKU?" baru kali ini Sungmin oppa membentakku, aku takut. Matanya yang terlihat merah karena marah perlahan meredup, dia mendesah pelan lalu memelukku yang sedang gemetar karena takut.

"Mianhae chagi, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Aku tak bermaksud kasar" dia mengusap rambutku pelan, aku hanya diam. Sungmin oppa mengecup puncak kepalaku lembut, saat itu juga aku mendengar suara mobil dari luar. Sungmin oppa melepas pelukannya.

"Itu pasti umma dan appa, cepat bukakan pintu" dia mengacak pelan rambutku lalu berjalan kearahtangga dan naik. Aku pergi ke pintu depan dan kudengar bunyi bell. Kubuka pintu, kulihat ekspresi lelah diwajah umma dan appa.

"Kau belum tidur chagi?" aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan umma, kulihat appa seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana Sungmin?" appa menghempaskan diri di soffa dan umma duduk disebelahnya, "Sudah tidur, dia kelelahan mungkin" jawabku asal, appa hanya mengangguk.

"Umma, appa. Aku juga tidur ya" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari umma dan appa, aku langsung pergi kekamarku. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku dikasur dan memejamkan mata. Hari yang melelahkan.

(u_u)

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, segera kulihat jam dihpku. Ini masih jam 11 malam. Aku keluar dari kamar dan ingin pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Kudengar diruang tengah ada suara orang yg sedang ngobrol.

Jangan-jangan ada pencuri, OMO. Bagaimana ini? Aku berjalan menuruni tangga perlahan, setelah kulihat ternyata appa, umma, dan Sungmin oppa yang sedang ngobrol di ruang tengah.

"Tapi kita harus segera memberi tahu Hyunae, umma." Kudengar Sungmin oppa bicara. Memberitahu apa? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku? Aku berjalan kearah mereka dan masih mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Tapi Sungmin, umma takut dia akan membenci kita, bukankah kau juga mau mempertahankan perasaanmu itu. Kau mencintai Hyunae kan?" kali ini umma menjawab, ternyata umma tahu kalau Sungmin oppa menyukaiku. Aku makin bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak marah atau menentang hubungan kami?

"Aku tahu dan senang karena umma mau mendukung perasaanku ini, tapi kita harus memberi tahu Hyunae kalau dia bukan anak kandungmu"

"Mwo?" ucapanku barusan sangat pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi umma, appa, dan Sungmin oppa langsung menengok. Kulihat wajah shock umma dan appa yang berusaha menenangkan umma.

Dadaku sakit, sangat sakit. Aku berlari kekamar dan membanting pintu. Kusandarkan tubuhku disana tapi lama-kelamaan aku merosot dan terduduk bersandar dipintu. Air mata yang dari tadi kutahan keluar juga. Kini aku tahu alasan Sungmin oppa begitu berani mencintai aku.

Aku bukan anak kandung umma dan appa.

Hyunae pov end

(-_-'.)

Sungmin pov

Hyunae mendengar pembicaraan kami. Aku segera menyusul kekamarnya, kuputar kenop pintunya perlahan. Tidak dikunci, tapi seperti ada yang menahan dibalik pintu.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks." kudengar suara tangisannya, "Hyun, bolehkah aku masuk?" sepertinya dia bergeser karena aku bisa membuka pintu kamarnya itu. Kulihat dia sedang memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dilututnya itu.

"Hyunnie." Panggilku pelan, tak ada respon. Dia tetap diam.

"Kau tau.." kumulai apa yg selama ini benar-benar ingin aku ucapkan. "Alasan selama ini aku berani mencintaimu adalah karna kau kita bukan saudara kandung, appa dan umma-mu meninggal karena kecelakaan saat kau berumur 6 tahun. Hanya kau yang selamat tapi kau hilang ingatan, karena orang tuamu sahabat baik appa dan umma, maka mereka memutuskan untuk merawatmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu sedih karena tau kau bukan adik kandungku" dia tidak menjawab, terus menangis dalam diam. Kumohon Hyun, berhentilah menangis.

Perlahan, suara tangis itu hilang. Tetapi Hyunae tetap diam. Kulihat dia memainkan jarinya, kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup.

"Oppa, kau.. kau tidak membenciku?" aku mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Babo, untuk apa aku membencimu? Karena kau bukan adik kandungku? Jangan bercanda, aku tetap mencintaimu. Sebagai adik dan yeojachinguku" dia memelukku, lalu kembali menangis.

"Gomawo, oppa. Gomawo" aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur karena dia bukan adik kandungku. Dengan begitu aku bisa mencintainya tanpa ada hambatan dan larangan kan?

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah ide di otakku. Oke, mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi aku yakin pasti berhasil. Aku melepas pelukannya dan dia menatapku dengan mata onyx yang begitu kusukai. Aku menghapus air mata yang terlihat dipipinya dan tersenyum.

"Nah, Lee Hyunae. Ikut aku" aku menarik tangannya agar dia bisa berdiri. Aku terus menggenggam tangannya, membawanya ke ruang tengah. Kulihat wajah khawatir umma dan appa yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Umma, appa. Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan kalian" aku menarik Hyunae agar duduk disampingku, umma tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" suara appa terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Baguslah, ini mungkin akan membuatku lebih berani mengatakannya.

"Aku.." glek, aku menelan ludah beberapa kali, kenapa jadi sesulit ini ya?

"Apa, Min? Ayo katakan" kudengar suara umma yang terkesan memaksa itu, aku bertambah gugup.

"Umma, appa.. Aku.. aku ingin menikah dengan Hyunae saat dia lulus SMA" ah, akhirnya berhasil kuucapkan dengan susah payah. Kulihat wajah shock appa dan Hyunae serta umma yang tersenyum lembut kearahku. Hening. Kenapa jadi sepi begini?

"Em, baiklah. Asal kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu dengan baik. Appa rasa Hyunae juga setuju. Iya kan, Hyun?" gomawo appa, aku mencintaimu. Kurasa appa berusaha meyakinkan Hyunae. Hyunae hanya diam, apa dia tidak mau?

"Ayolah chagi, umma tau kau juga mencintai Sungmin" kali ini umma ikut membelaku, katakan saja iya, Hyun. Dan semua beres, batinku.

"Em, aku.. Baiklah" aku meloncat girang dan memeluk Hyunae. Gomawo, chagiya.

"Tinggal urus pertunangan kalian minggu depan" ucap appa santai.

"MWO?" aku dan Hyunae memandang horror appa, sedangkan umma dan appa hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kami. Lihatlah sekarang.

Bukankah kami keluarga yang terlalu bahagia?

Sungmin pov end

\(^0^)/

6 hari kemudian.

Author pov

"Hyun, ireona" Sungmin sedang berbisik ditelingan Hyunae, membangunkannya seperti biasa.

"Emmmpppphhhh, apa sih. ini kan hari sabtu, hari sabtu kan lib… WAAAAAA" Hyunae berteriak tepat diwajah Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak. Aish, sudah 10 tahun dibangunkan dengan cara yang sama selalu saja begitu" Sungmin memasang wajah (pura-pura) marahnya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" Hyunae tersenyum kaku dan pergi dari tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang lain sudah bangun?" Hyunae membuka lemari dan mencari pakaian yang ia rasa cocok digunakan hari ini.

"Belum, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi kalau tidak mau kutinggal" Sungmin berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar.

"Mwo? Ditinggal? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" kemudian Hyunae mengangkat bahunya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

(^0^)V

"Oppa kita mau kemana?" tanya Hyunae sedangkan Sungmin sedang menyetir disampingnya.

"Sudah, jangan berisik. Ikut saja, ok?" Hyunae hanya mengangguk dan memasang earphone nya.

Author pov end

Hyunae pov

"Kita sampai" Sungmin oppa terlihat ceria saat menunjukkan tempat ini padaku. Sebuah kebun bunga krisan yang warna warni, tempat yang benar-benar indah.

"Oppa ini sangat indah" dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku. Dia menarikku kearah sebuah pohon maple, ini seperti tempat yang pernah kami kunjungi dulu.

"Hyun, apa kau ingat saat kita kesini bersama umma dan appa? Kita bermain dibawah pohon ini" dia tersenyum dengan manisnya, senyum yang kusukai. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa aku akan kehilangan senyum itu.

"Aku ingat, saat aku bertanya apa kau akan terus bersamaku. Dan kau menjawab iya, kau bahkan berjanji. Apa janji itu masih berlaku, oppa?" entah kenapa aku merasa suaraku terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Tentu, kenapa bertanya begitu? Kau meragukanku?" Sungmin oppa mengelus rambutku, aku menggeleng pelan. Tidak, aku tidak meragukannya. Aku tau, dia akan terus menepati janjinya.

"Tapi Hyunae, kau juga harus berjanji satu hal kepadaku" aku menatapnya, menatap wajah berseri itu. Aku ingin menangis sekarang, tapi kenapa aku menangis? Aku bahkan tak tau alasannya.

"Berjanjilah, kalau kau menemukan orang yang bisa menggantikanku, tolong bawa orang itu ketempat ini dan perkenalkan dia padaku" ucapnya sambil menatapku, entah apa yang merasukiku aku hanya mengangguk. Kenapa dia bicara begitu, bahkan tak ada satupun orang yang bisa menggantikan posisinya dihatiku.

"Dan kalau aku mati nanti aku mau dimakamkan disini ya" Sungmin oppa tersenyum lembut dan mengecup keningku, membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

"Oppa, jangan bicara seperti itu" dia hanya tertawa ketika mendengar ucapanku. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku mati. Besok hari pertunangan kita kan?" dia mengacak rambutku lalu duduk bersandar dipohon maple dibelakang kami, aku ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Oppa, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku" Sungmin oppa mengaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau mau meledekku, suaraku jelek tau" aku tertawa pelan mendengar jawabannya.

"Menurutku bagus. Ayolah, satu lagu saja" pintaku, dia menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, demi yeoja ku yang cerewet ini" dia menyentil hidungku dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku mulai ya, ehem ehem.."

"Nan geudaemane oppa…

Geudaen namane yeoja…

Hangsang ne gyeote isseo julge… Nan geudaemane oppa…

Dalkomhan uri sarang…

Oppa neoman saranghallae…"

Dia berhenti bernyanyi saat aku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya.

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku, dia tersenyum dan melanjutkan lagunya.

"Icheon yungnyon iworil naege on geu nal…

Hayan nuncheorom… Geu moseub giokaeyo nan…

Jageun geu ttolimajodo… Naege gideoso jamdeun geude…

Dalkomhan imatchumeul…"

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. Lalu melanjutkan lagunya.

"Neol saranghae…

Saranghae himeul bakke saranghae himeul bakke… Julge igotppuninde… Chang bakke nuni naeryo garodeung bulbit arae… Geu ane neowa naega isseo…

Nan geudae mane oppa… Geudaen namane yeoja… Oppa neoman saranghallae…"

Dia mengakhiri lagunya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Selesai, sudah puas?" aku mengangguk lalu memejamkan mataku menikmati sejuknya udara disini.

"Suaramu benar-benar jelek" ucapku pelan, dia mengangkat bahunya tempatku bersandar.

"Hei, tadi katamu bagus" terdengar suaranya yang sedang protes, aku terkekeh.

"Memang jelek, tapi aku suka. Apalagi saat kau nyanyikan kalimat terakhir. Bisa kau ulangi, oppa?" aku menengok kearahnya, dia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Okay, ehem ehem"

"Oppa neoman saranghallae"

(.-_-.)

Jam 5 sore, aku dan Sungmin oppa pulang, di mobil kami hanya diam. Walau kadang-kadang dia membuat lelucon yang (menurutku) sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak minat menanggapinya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Sungmin oppa menengok kearahku dan menyentuh keningku dengan tangannya, aku hanya menggeleng dan kembali mengarahkan pandanganku kedepan.

"OPPA, DIDEPAN KITA" aku reflek berteriak ketika kulihat sebuah truk beberapa meter didepan mobil kami, Sungmin oppa membanting setir dan mobil kami terbalik. Setelah itu semua gelap.

(0.0)

Sakit, hanya itu yg kurasakan kulihat aku sedang terbaring di atas jalanan aspal. Kulihat mobil yg tadi kunaiki bersama Sungmin oppa. Sungmin oppa, dimana dia?

Aku berusaha bangun dan berjalan sebisa mungkin kearah mobil, kulihat Sungmin oppa terjepit didalam mobil.

"Oppa." Panggilku pelan, kulihat matanya terbuka perlahan dan tersenyum. Dia masih tersenyum dengan wajah penuh darah begitu?

"Hyun, jangan.. Jangan mendekat" aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku berusaha berusaha masuk kedalam mobil itu lewat sebuah celah. Berusaha mengeluarkannya dari mobil, tapi tidak bisa. Karena posisi mobil itu terbalik, kepala Sungmin oppa berada dibawah sedangkan badan dan kakinya diatas.

"Sudahlah Hyun Ae, kau harus menjauh. Sebentar lagi mobil ini meledak" Sungmin oppa bicara seperti itu.

"Apa-apaan kau oppa, aku tidak perduli kalau mobil ini akan meledak. Bahkan aku tak perduli kalau aku ikut meledak, tapi aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini" aku keluar dari celah mobil yang kumasuki tadi, mencari sesuatu diluar mobil itu. Aku menemukannya, kuambil ponsel milikku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mobil. Aku menelfon ambulance dan pemadam kebakaran, lalu aku kembali masuk kedalam celah mobil itu.

"Hyun, pergilah" suara Sungmin oppa begitu lemah, membuatku semakin panik. Aku menarik keras tangannya.

"Ani, aku akan mengeluarkanmu" ucapku sambil terus berusaha mengeluarkannya.

"Jangan keras kepala" kali ini dia membentakku, aku mulai menangis. Tangannya kini menyentuh pipiku, berusaha menenangkanku dan mulai mencium bibirku. Aku hanya bisa menangis, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau ingat pesanku tadi kan? Tolong ingat pesanku itu ya." Ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum walau sebagian wajahnya dilumuri darah.

Kulihat beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran mencoba menolong kami, seorang petugas terus menarikku menjauh dari mobil. Aku terus menolak, aku tak mau meninggalkannya. Petugas itu berhasil menarikku menjauh dari mobil, aku kembali menoleh ke arah mobil.

Duuaaarrr.

Mobil itu meledak, tangisku pecah, "OPPAAAAA…" teriakku, setelah itu aku lemas dan jatuh.

Hyunae pov end

Author pov.

"Oppa, hari ini kita bertunangan. Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi? Kenapa kau jahat sekali?" Hyunae meletakkan 2 tangkai mawar diatas nisan didepannya.

"Oppa, kau bohong. Kau tidak menepati janjimu. Kau bilang akan selalu bersamaku. Tapi sekarang kau malah meninggalkanku. Kau jahat oppa" lanjutnya, air matanya kini telah membasahi pipinya. Terus menangis memanggil nama yang sama. Sungmin oppa.

_"Suaramu benar-benar jelek" Hyunae meledek Sungmin yang baru saja selesai dengan lagunya._

_"Hei, tadi katamu bagus" terdengar suara Sungmin yang sedang protes, Hyunae terkekeh._

_"Memang jelek, tapi aku suka. Apalagi saat kau nyanyikan kalimat terakhir. Bisa kau ulangi, oppa?" Hyunae menengok kearah Sungmin, Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum._

_"Okay, ehem ehem"_

**_"Oppa neoman saranghallae"_**

END


End file.
